Normal Days With You
by ekiyono13
Summary: Okay, so this was fun. My tumblr loves gave me writing prompts and I have combined them to give you a hopefully decent result. :D Lots of rizzles! So far they go shopping and stumble upon an arcade.


**A/N: So here it is. Okay - I lied a bit I'm naming this as complete and I'll post more later when I get around to it. I have two big stories coming that I don't want to put off so, forgive me lol. Feel free to leave feedback, support and spread! 3 **

"Maura, my feet hurt." Jane complained and dragged her feet to keep up with Maura. "Can't we go eat, or even better go home!"

"Jane, we can't go home. We just started our day, first we have to Shop...Oh! I love that dress.." Maura tried to explain but the royal blue Roberto Cavalli dress caught her eye.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed knowing she had lost the battle to a stupid dress.

Maura's eyes lit up. "Come on let's go see what it looks like on." Maura tried to escort Jane into the store.

Jane noticed a man in a black suit with an ear piece in guarding the entrance. "What the hell...they have the secret service for a clothing store? I feel like I'm going to get arrested just for stepping a foot into this place." Jane whispered trying to argue Maura out of the store.

"Jane..." Maura shushed her and grabbed the dress off the rack.

"Fitting room?" She asked the sales associate.

"Right this way." As she escorted Maura to the fitting room, Jane thought it would be rebellious of herself to stay back in the store.

Jane strolled through the store and looked at the minimal clothes that were neatly hung on white simplistic shelves. She then spotted a nice Roberto Cavalli black blazer, with satin borders around the lapel. It was classy and something Jane could settle on wearing instead of a dress; anything but a dress. She picked up the blazer, and by habit checked for the price. When she found the dangling tag she about dropped the blazer.

"Holy shit! $1,850, that's just crazy!" Jane whispered to herself with widened eyes. She placed the blazer back and decided she was much safer waiting outside the fitting room for Maura.

When she finally found the fitting room, she noticed Maura was already in the royal blue dress checking herself on the elevated area surrounded by mirrors. Jane blinked and was in awe. Her friend was extremely gorgeous no matter what she wore, but the way she stood looking at the herself in the dress, was some how mesmerizing to Jane.

Maura caught Jane staring and turned toward her direction and did a few twirls.

"What do you think?" Maura asked with a big smile.

Jane snapped out of it and laughed. "I think for the price of one piece of clothing I could pay a months rent and put a down payment on a car." She acted as if the honey blonde never put a spell on her.

Maura made a frown face and was a little disappointed Jane didn't take much interest in it. "You don't like it?"

"Maura, I love it, it looks nice on you." Jane smiled to reassure Maura, and with that Maura pranced back into the changing room only to reappear with the dress in arms five minutes later.

* * *

Once Maura had purchased the dress, they had to stop by the car to put the dress away. Jane waited while Maura had to make sure the dress was 'neat and secure' in the car.

"You should hire one of those body guards to sit in the car to watch it as we shop for more thousand dollar dresses." Jane joked and suddenly spotted an arcade between two shops.

Maura squinted her eyes and opened her mouth to talk.

"Oh my god. Okay it's totally my turn to pick the next store, ready?" Jane said with excitement pulling on Maura's arm.

Maura smiled from ear to ear. Jane Rizzoli wanting to go to a store and being this excited? "Which store? I have never seen you this enthused about shopping before."

Jane gave a huge mischievous grin as she dragged the honey blonde to her desired place.

As they neared the arcade, Maura caught on.

"Jane. We are supposed to be finding an outfit for my mother's gallery opening, not going to an arcade." Maura stopped on the sidewalk and crossed her arms as a refusal to go in.

Jane turned around, and grabbed on to Maura's crossed arms. "Please Maura, I've been shopping with you aaaaallllllll daaaaaay. Just a few games and then we can go. Please?" Jane begged and tempted her with a smile Maura couldn't resist.

"Okay fine. You have 30 minutes and then we need to eat and finish shopping."

Jane jumped with joy and yanked Maura along with her.

When they entered Maura's irritation sparked into joy.

"Jane! They still have this game?" Maura went over to the Ms. PacMan game and Jane gave a quizzical look and followed the now excited Maura.

"Ms. PacMan? Really?" Jane scoffed at the most girly arcade game Maura could have picked.

"Yes, didn't you know, Ms. PacMan paved the way for the invention of other female game characters. I'm not that big into games, but they had this at boarding school and I was the highest scorer in the entire school." Maura winked and placed a quart or two into the machine and began her conquest to rule the Ms. PacMan game once again.

While Maura wasted a few dollars on Ms. PacMan, Jane wanted to visit an old favorite of hers. She placed two quarters in the machine and grabbed the fake red gun in front of her. She took her cops stance and pressed the button to start and started spraying the machine with imaginary bullets.

Maura had finished her reminiscence and decided it was time to find Jane. She was curious to see what game Jane had picked. When she finally found the brunette, she stopped and admired the focus Jane put into the game. At the same time, Maura couldn't help but be drawn to the way that Jane was standing, it wasn't very often she actually got to witness Jane in action, but when she did she couldn't stop thinking about how amazingly sexy she looked. When she saw Jane in that famous cop stance she always had the urge to run her hand over the brunette's tight muscles. She blinked out of thought as she saw the many body parts fly across the screen as Jane shot them.

"And this game is supposed to be better then Ms. PacMan? It is way to graphic." Maura tossed.

The voice startled Jane. "Says the one who picks apart dead bodies for her job. Area 51 is a classic." Jane said trying to regain her health and reloaded by flicking up her gun. 'YOU LOSE' flashed across the machine after the last attack. "Damn it, Maura! You distracted me..." Jane made a pout face while groaning and put the gun in its slot.

"I am truly sorry, I wasn't aware that watching you play was distracting." Maura tossed her head to the side.

"It's okay, I think I played enough of this game to get it out of my system. Besides, I want to kick your ass at a game."

"Kick my ass at a game? I don't think that is possible. I may not play but I am relatively good at picking things up and adapting to them." Maura commented. "Pick your best game I'll show you."

Jane smiled and walked over to Time Crisis 2. It was a well equipped game with a foot peddle on each side along with guns.

Maura looked at it puzzled, she had realized that she got herself into a mess.

"Okay, I was thinking more of a traditional type game with a joystick and four colorful buttons. How do I play this?"

Jane laughed and inserted quarters into her side of the game and walked behind Maura.

"Remember how I taught you to hold my gun that one time?" Jane asked and stood close behind Maura and followed her arms up to the same stance she showed her. "Now with your foot." She placed a hand on Maura's hip and Maura started to blush following Jane's instructions. "When you want to come out from hiding press down on it." Maura pressed her foot down and took note. As much as she wanted to pay attention to the game, she couldn't help being distracted by Jane's body, she turned her head slightly to peak at her friend through the corner of her eyes. Jane caught her and they held a small moment in each others gaze.

"Uh..." Jane had a hard time breaking eye contact and then cleared her throat to try and snap out of it. "I'm going to play against you...on this one."Jane pointed and the warmth that surrounded Maura left.

They played the best 2 out of 3 and Jane had won.

"Okay, now we are going to play my type of game. It's good exercise and you won't be able to beat me at it." Maura tossed her bouncy curls from her shoulder and dragged Jane to the Dance Dance Revolution.

"Maura..." Jane groaned at the flashing dance game in front of her. "I am not going to play this."

"Yes, Jane, you have to. I played your game." Maura retorted.

"No. Besides how are you going to play in heels?" Jane was going to think of every excuse not to bounce up and down for flashing arrows.

Maura smiled, and slipped off her heels. "They're not that hard to take off, Jane."

"Ew. That's gross, do you even know what's stepped, o-on this floor."

"So, Ms. Detective, you can take the dangers of being shot at, but you can't take the danger of germs on a floor?" Maura joked.

"At least I can see what kills me and pronounce the name of it." Jane scoffed back.

Maura had lost the argument but pulled Jane on top of the metal floor and handed her the quarters. Jane looked at the quarters in her hand and cocked her head to the side. "Come on I'd rather go shopping..." Jane couldn't believe she just said that.

"Put the quarters in and don't worry we still have plenty of shopping to do."

Jane rolled her eyes and lazily slipped the quarters into the machine.

"Oops." Jane said while pushing the one player option. "Oh was I not supposed to touch that? My bad, looks like you're up."

Maura squinted her eyes at Jane and pursed her lips. "Touché."

As Maura played the 3 rounds, Jane couldn't help but watch her every move. She knew that she always had feelings for Maura, but when she actually stood back to watch Maura in motion, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have someone like the honey blonde in her life.

After Maura finished the game she slipped on her shoes and walked out of the arcade.

"You know, Maura." Jane said and looked at the honey blonde.

"Hmm.?" Maura looked up at the brunette.

"I totally love, how you can play that game so well in a pencil skirt." Jane smiled and then continued to walk.

Maura smiled and blushed and watched the brunette slip away. She loved Jane and how at times she could never grasp how to understand her friend.

As the day went on they continued their shopping together.


End file.
